


It's Timeless With You

by SleepyRinRin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRinRin/pseuds/SleepyRinRin
Summary: ”Aw man, sorry. Didn’t think I’d scare you that bad.” The tall man rubbed the back of his neck.Akaashi looked up at him. “Holy shit your hot.”“Huh?” Bokuto tilted his head, causing Akaashi to slap a hand over his own mouth.”Nothing!” The blush was evident on the ravenettes face.”Well, if it makes you feel better, you’re really pretty!” Bokuto said as he laughed.The first time they met wasn’t pretty, but boy was it funny.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi Keiji is an editor for a weekly shonen manga magazine. Sure, he wanted to be in the literature department, but he didn't mind shonen manga. As long as he got to read others' creations and help them out in any way, he was satisfied. 

As much as he loved writing, he probably loved volleyball more. There was one team he loved the most, or should we say, one player. Bokuto Kotaro on the MSBY Black Jackals. Akaashi always dreamed about setting to Bokuto like Atsumu. Oh, how he wished he was in Atsumu's place. That would never happen though, so he stuck to going to his best friend's restaurant to watch the games.

Osamu Miya, the owner of Onigiri Miya, allows Akaashi to come by and do his work. He sometimes even gives him a few free rice balls to help his focus. Of course, Osamu knew about Akaashi's little crush on Bokuto. Osamu never told Akaashi he knew him though, always saying he never got to meet the busy spiker when he went to see his twin, so he decided to surprise him. 

It was December 5th, Akaashi's birthday. Even on his birthday, he still had to work so he packed up his things and headed to Onigiri Miya. When he got there, it was night so the fairy lights outside glowed a beautiful yellow color. He entered the shop to see Osamu and his identical twin Atsumu talking to each other. Osamu looked to the left to see Akaashi quietly walking to his normal table and placing his stuff down to start working. 

"Hey, birthday boy! Welcome back." Osamu said as he ignored his brother and walked over.

"Thank you but today is just another day, nothing special." Akaashi gave him a small smile before turning to his computer and started tapping away. 

"Do ya want anything? Todays on the house."

"Again, Osamu, you don't have to do that. I can pay." Akaashi stopped typing and looked at his tired friend. "Plus, it looks like you got hit by a bus. Was today busy?"

"First of all, that's rude. I don't look that bad, do I? Second, yes today was busy. Finally, no, today is on the house. You are my great friend and it's yer birthday." Osamu huffed out a short breath.

Akaashi smiled. "Jeez, you make me feel too special. I'm just another person. I mean you own a restaurant and your brother plays volleyball. He entertains, you satisfy. Here I am working as an editor in a department I didn't even want to be in." He laughed a little.

“Well, ya make Shonen Manga better than it would be if it wasn’t edited. I mean come on, would anyone read manga if the panels were wack and the storyline wasn’t clean?” Osamu arched an eyebrow.

”I guess not...” Akaashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I kind of miss the thrill of setting for a spiker though.”

”You’re a setter?”

Akaashi turned around to the familiar voice. “Oh, Atsumu, yes I was in high school.”

”That’s awesome! Maybe you could set for us during a practice.” Atsumu flashed a smile.

”Oh no, I couldn’t. I didn’t mean I was good, I just miss it a little. I work now anyways.” Akaashi smiled with a little sadness.

”Aw man. Don’t say that, I bet yer awesome! Probably better than ‘Tsumu.” Osamu patted Akaashi’s back.

This led to a fight between the twins as Akaashi laughed. He turned around only to see a face. An unexpectedly handsome and familiar face.

”Holy shit!” Akaashi screamed and fell out of his chair.

When he fell, he bumped into Osamu, who hit Atsumu, and then apparently more people fell, from the extra grunts heard.

”Dammit Bokuto, ya caused a domino effect of people! Don’t get in peoples faces next time!” Atsumu continued shouting a line of profanities.

”Aw man, sorry. Didn’t think I’d scare you that bad.” The tall man rubbed the back of his neck.

Akaashi looked up at him. “Holy shit your hot.”

“Huh?” Bokuto tilted his head, causing Akaashi to slap a hand over his own mouth.

”Nothing!” The blush was evident on the ravenettes face.

”Well, if it makes you feel better, you’re really pretty!” Bokuto said as he laughed.

Akaashi blushed more as he looked away. He could hear a click and looked up to see Suna Rintaro, Osamu’s boyfriend. Osamu was hugging him from behind and giggling.

”Caught you in 4K, ‘Kaashi. I’ve never seen you blush until now. I’m posting this everywhere.” Suna smirked as he started tapping on his phone.

”Suna! No! Give me that so I can delete that picture!” He started to get up when he heard his phone ping, notifying him of an Instagram post. “Really?” He looked up at Suna who was laughing and stood up. “Osamu, do I have permission to drag your boyfriend?”

”No can do, ‘Kaashi. It’s cute when ya blush and are flustered. I think I wanna watch the scene a little longer.”

”You two are too perfect for each other.” He glared up at the two.

After everyone settled down and Osamu locked the front door, they decided to sing Akaashi happy birthday and have dinner. While they were singing though, Akaashi had his face buried in his hands on the table trying to hide his embarrassment. After they finished, the birthday boy spoke.

”Okay, that’s enough. Stop singing. It’s embarrassing.” His voice sounded muffled so they decided to tease more.

”Bo-Kun, did you hear? He asked us to sing louder!” Osamu laughed.

”But I don’t think he did-“ Bokuto was cut off by Atsumu, Hinata, Suna, and Osamu singing louder. “Well, sorry Akaashi. But seriously, happy birthday. They’re just messing with you.”

Akaashi pulled his face out of his hands and smiled. “Thank you, Bokuto-San.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I explained in a comment on the previous chapter, but this is something I had in mind for a while. The original concept had Sugawara as the shop owner, and Akaashi would go there every day to do some work and stuff. Then Suga had to leave early one night so he left Bokuto in charge and told him specific directions of not letting Akaashi stay past twelve. But of course, that didn't happen lolz. Anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter Two of It's Timeless With You! (That rhymed :))

It had been a few days since Akaashi met Bokuto in person, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. The way Bokuto's voice rang in Akaashi's head was something he'd never experienced. He'd never thought about someone in this way before. How he romanticized his eyes, his hair that stuck straight up thanks to gel, and that smile. Oh god, that SMILE! That smile of Bokuto's flooded Akaashi's dreams like there was no tomorrow. This often led to AKaashi thinking this like _'Will I ever see him again?'_ or _'Will he ever like me?'._ Akaashi always thought of one thing Bokuto said when he thought that.

"Bokuto-San called me pretty." Then finally, the realization hit. "HE CALLED ME PRETTY!?" He yelled loud enough to earn a few bangs on the walls and a ''Shut up! No one wants to know!' from his neighbors.

Akaashi looked at the time. it was 21:34 (9:34). He sighed and stood up from the couch, picking up his things for work, and headed off to Onigiri Miya.

When he got there, it was really, and I mean **_really_** crowded. He tried to look over the crowd and sighed after failing a few attempts. He decided to ask someone, so he tapped on their shoulder.

"Excuse me, what's everyone in a frenzy about?"

The stranger turned around and smiled. "It's Bokuto! He's here at Onigiri Miya! A lot of use came to get autographs but he's saying he's looking for someone named Akaashi Keiji. I've heard that name somewhere but I don't remember." The girl looked back to the floor and thought. She thought for a second and looked back up. "Wait a minute..." She grabbed her phone and typed furiously, then gasped. "You're Akaashi!"

After she yelled loud enough, everyone went silent. "Oh... Uhm, that's me..." Akaashi shrunk from all the eyes on him, then he saw a familiar golden pair.

"'Kaashi!" Bokuto's voice rang out and sent chills down Akaashi's spine.

"H-hello, Bokuto-San..." Akaashi watched as the taller man walked to him, and the people made a clear path, leaving Akaashi at the end. "Why are you looking for me?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go see a movie with me! Will you?" His head tilted to the side, making Akaashi blush from his cuteness.

"Uh, sure, Bokuto-San. What time?" Akaashi asked as he looked around uncomfortably at the people staring at the pair. 

Bokuto, fortunately, noticed this and bring Akaashi to the back where Osamu's office is. "You looked uncomfortable, sorry for causing a scene."

"No, it's okay. You are famous after all. If anything, it was the girl who looked me up on her phone, she yelled my presence very loud." Akaashi rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Haha! Well, that's sort of my fault for saying the name of who I was looking for."

"No no, it's okay." Akaashi smiled at the taller male in front of him.

"Oh! The movie is at 5:00 PM tomorrow if you want to come." Bokuto held out a ticket.

Akaashi's smile almost fell when he saw the genre. It was Horror. He kept his smile on as best as possible as he nodded at Bokuto.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to come."

"Aw yeah! Hey hey hey!" Bokuto pumped his fists into the air, causing Akaashi to smile.

In truth, Akaashi may look like he doesn't mind horror movies, but he's terrified of them. He was thankful he didn't have work the day after tomorrow because he's sure he won't be able to sleep. Especially when the movie was a rerun of The Conjuring.

"So, 'Kaashi, wanna go order something to eat? 'Samu has is special out right now that I've been wanting to try for a while." 

"Sure, sounds good." The ravenette nodded and turned around, walking out with Bokuto close behind.

They sat down at a table and Osamu walked up to them. "Hey guys, thanks for making business boom right when we were about to close. What would you like? We have Udon as our special right now if you would like to try."

"Yeah I'll have your Udon, 'Samu! How about you, 'Kaashi?" Bokuto looked at Akaashi with that smile of pure child-like joy.

"I'll have the same thing, thank you," Akaashi said grabbing out his laptop. "So, how was your day today, Bokuto-San?"

"It was good! Sakusa asked out 'Tsumu today after years of endless flirting! And Hinata is planning a party for his and Kageyama's 5th anniversary. How about you?" Bokuto rested his head on his palms.

"It's been stressful. My mom is a little sick and I have to finish editing this by 11:59 tonight." Akaashi smiled lightly. 

"Oh, am I bothering your work?"

"No, you're fine don't worry. I'm pretty good at multi-tasking." Akaashi started tapping his keyboard. "So, how long have you been playing volleyball?" He knew the answer, it was since junior high but he wanted to hear him say it.

"Since junior high! I was one of the top four high school aces in Japan!" This was the topic Bokuto was most passionate about.

"I used to play as a setter in high school." Akaashi smiled slightly, looking up at Bokto for a split second.

"Wow! Maybe after the movie, we can go play!" Bokuto cheered, making Akaashi giggle and nod.

"Okay, Bokuto-San. I'll try my best."

They talked a bit more after receiving their food. Akaashi managed to finish his editing the work and went home after bidding goodbyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi woke up to his alarm. He set his alarms for 9 AM on the weekends so he could have a little more rest. Akaashi quickly got up to get ready. He walked into the bathroom and did his morning ritual.

The male walked into his closet and picked out a black turtleneck with black jeans and a trenchcoat. He put on a watch and put on a thin necklace with small diamonds in it, gifted to him by his mother.

He grabbed his phone and keys off his bedside table and went into the living room. He sat on his couch and turned on the TV to see an interview between Bokuto and some big-shot talk show host.

_"So Bokuto! We heard that yesterday you were looking for the editor of that weekly shonen manga at Onigiri Miya! Is it true you ended up asking Akaashi Keiji out?"_

_"Well, I wouldn't say 'asked him out' more like inviting a friend! As most of you know, I am gay, but I'm not too sure if he is so I don't want to push that."_ Bokuto smiled at the crowd. _"If there is one thing I can say about him, it's that he is probably the most beautiful person I've ever met. Oh god, I just remembered this is live TV, I hope he isn't watching this."_ He ended with a laugh and continued to answer more questions.

Akaashi's face was as red as a rose. "I'm the most beautiful person he's ever met..?" This caused him to giggle like a schoolgirl in love.

Akaashi stood up after turning off his TV and walked to the door, putting his shoes on quickly and exiting his apartment, and locking the door. He practically ran down the flight of stairs, almost tripping along the way until he heard a voice. 

"Wow, you sure seem happy, Akaashi-Kun. What happened?" it was Yukie, the manager of the apartments and one of Akaashis long-time friends.

"Watch Bokuto Kotarou's interview later when you get a chance! Anyways, I'm going to the hospital to see my mom. Bye Yukie-San!"

Yukie laughed as Akaashi ran off. She grabbed her phone and searched up the interview. The first one she saw was just a clip of it but the title got her. _'Bokuto like Akaashi Keiji, editor of Weekly Shonen Manga!?'_. "Wow, never thought he could hook this man after years of dreaming."

When Akaashi got to the hospital, he signed in and greeted the front desk ladies before walking to his moms' room. He took a deep breath before entering. He just knew she saw the interview.

"So Keiji~ I heard what Bokuto-Kun said on TV. Looks like he loves you! Make him your husband!" She pestered Akaashi who was a blushing mess.

"Mom! Stop that, you shouldn't yell, you'll disturb the other patients."

"Oh, honey. They're right along with me. Isn't that right ladies?" Mrs. Akaashi let out a little giggle when some woman voices were heard and the screen between her and another female was pushed back, showing a lady with silver hair.

"Yes, I know I am! You're such a handsome man, Keiji-Kun! Kotaro would be lucky to have someone like you." She smiled brightly at Akaashi, which reminded him awfully of someone else.

The door bursts open. "Hey, Mom! I'm back sorry it took longer than expect-" The voice cut off when they looked up. "'Kaashi? Why are you here?" 

"Oh, Bo-Kun! That's my son, I thought I told you. I guess not." The ladies all laughed as the two boys stood looking in shock at one another.

"Oh, hello Bokuto-San..." Akaashi felt heat rise to his face quickly.

"Wow, I didn't know you'd be here! When you said your mom was sick, I'd assumed she had a cold." He laughed a little.

"Oh... I didn't know your mom was here... All the times I've been here, they were either all asleep or out around the hospital." Akaashi pushed some hair behind his ear. What he didn't was Bokuto blush.

"Well, Mrs. Bokuto, would you and the others like to go to the garden?" Mrs. Akaashi smirked evilly, in which the others returned and agreed.

All the women filed out of the room with a few nurses, leaving Akaashi and Bokuto alone.

"So, are you ready for the movie?" Bokuto asked, walking up to the smaller boy with a smile.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" Akaashi received a nod. "What made you choose this movie anyway?"

"Well, it's one of my favorite movies! It's been a while since I've seen it and you look like someone who likes horror. Unless you don't like horror... Oh my gosh, I should've asked." Bokuto started to ramble until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Bokuto-San." AKaashi smiled.

"Hey, 'Kaashi, just call me Bokuto, you don't need to add formalities." Yet again, Bokuto smiled that smile that struck Akaashi right in the heart.

"But you're older than me and much higher n the social status. It's only right for me to add formalities."

"No, we're friends! Just call me Bokuto, okay Agahshee?"

"It's Akaashi."

"Ashagi."

"Akaashi."

"Akashge."

"Akaashi."

"Akashee."

Akaashi bursts out laughing. "Just call me 'Kaashi, Bokuto."

"Okay, 'Kaashi." Bokuto gasped. "You called me Bokuto!" 

"Yeah, see? I told you it's weird."

Bokuto walked over, picking up Akaashi and spinning him around. At first, Akaashi was startled, until he was laughing along with Bokuto. It was the most beautiful thing he's heard in his life, and he got to hear it _twice._ In one day. He's the luckiest man alive.

Outside of the room, 5 women look into the room and gawk at the sight. "Wow, I could never make Keiji laugh like that, Bo-Kun must be really special." Mrs. Akaashi smiled at the two.

"Kotaro has always kept a smile on his face, but this is the first time in a while it's been a genuine one outside of the court." Mrs. Bokuto sighed dreamily. "Our sons are growing up."

All of the women nodded and also sighed dreamily. They walked off, leaving the two in the room to do their thing. 

"Your laugh is really cute, 'Kaashi," Bokuto said, setting down Akaashi on his feet.

Akaashi blushed a little. "Thanks, Bokuto. Also, I didn't know I was the prettiest person you've ever met."

Bokuto's face flushed as he looked away. "You saw that?"

A small giggle came from Akaashi. "Yes, I did. But if it makes you feel any better, you're the hottest man I've ever met."

Bokuto's head whipped to look at Akaashi so fast, it could've caused whiplash. "I am?"

The smaller boy flushed as he nodded. It went silent until he heard a bunch of cheers coming from the boy, so he looked up. In front of him was a human owl dancing around and yelling 'Hey hey hey' over and over again.

"Wow, with the way you're acting, I would think no one has ever told you that." Akaashi teased.

"As a matter of fact, people have. But it's different when you say that!" 

Akaashi became redder if that was possible. "Well, it's 2:00, want to go walk around the mall while we wait for our movie to start?"

"Sure!" Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand and his bag and walked out of the room.

When they got to the mall, they walked around for a bit, only going in a few shops. One shop caught Akaashi's eye. Well, one item caught his eye. A mini owl statue. 

Akaashi tugged on the hem of Bokuto's shirt, making him stop and look over. He pointed at the stature and Bokuto smiled.

"You want it?" He looked down at Akaashi who nodded and started to walk over.

Akaashi picked up the mini statue and walked over to the register.

"Is this all?" The man asked.

"Yes. How much?"

"It will be ¥5,458.95*."

"Let me get that, 'Kaashi." Bokuto leaned over his shoulder and gave the man the money.

"Wait, Bokuto I could've paid," Akaashi whined as he looked at Bokuto who's face was still on his shoulder.

"It's okay, 'Kaashi! Let me spoil you today, okay?"

Akaashi sighed. "Fine. But next time, I'll pay for everything."

"Oh someone's already looking forward to next time." Bokuto teased.

"Fine," Akaashi started, taking the owl and bowing. "I guess there isn't a next time with the prettiest man you've ever met."

"Wait! I'm sorry I was just teasing!" Bokuto had evident panic at his voice.

"I know, I was too."

"Wow, 'Kaashi, you almost had me there." Bokuto laughed a little.

"It's 4:30. Should we start heading over?" Akaashi asked looking up from his watch.

"Yeah, let's go." He smiled at the smaller boy, grabbing his hand and walking out.

When they got there, the movie was going to start in 10 minutes, so they bought a few snacks and drinks before heading into the theater.

When they entered, there weren't many people here to see the movie. Akaashi was sort of relieved, but still nervous. They walked up to their seats and sat down, waiting for the movie to start. 

When it did, Akaashi tensed up. He hoped Bokuto hadn't noticed this and didn't think he did because he didn't say anything. That was until he felt an arm snake around his waist.

"I'll protect you, don't worry. I won't leave." Bokuto smiled at the Akaashi, which calmed his nerves a little. "Next time, we'll watch a comedy or a documentary at my place."

"I like the sound of a documentary." Akaashi leaned into Bokuto's side as they quieted down.

Then the first jumpscare came. Akaashi jumped so bad and hid in Bokuto's chest. Bokuto laughed as he pets Akaashi's head lightly.

"It's okay, 'Kaashi. It's gone. Unless you want to stay like this, I'm fine with it."

Akaashi shot up with a flushed face. "I'm fine..."

This went on throughout the movie, Akaashi getting scared and Bokuto comforting him. When it was over, Akaashi was traumatized. The owl man was laughing at the other boy.

"You should've told me horror movies scare you this bad! I would've refunded and got tickets to a comedy." Bokuto ruffled Akaashi's hair.

"I'm fine... Plus I'm not a comedy type. I prefer romance and documentaries." Akaashi looked away from Bokuto with puffed cheeks.

"You're so cute!" Bokuto blurted out fairly loud, causing a few people to look their way.

"Bokuto, go away." Akaashi tried to sound as sarcastic as possible.

Bokuto didn't understand this comedy. "Okay..." Bokuto turned around and started to walk off.

_'What the... I didn't know he went emo off the court...'_ Akaashi thought as he laughed. "Bokuto, I wasn't serious. Come back, don't leave me alone."

Bokuto perked right up and ran back, sweeping up Akaashi. "I'll never leave you!" And then it happened. 

Bokuto planted his lips right on Akaashi's leaving him shocks. After a few seconds, Akaashi kissed back. When their lips left the others, they smiled.

"Wanna be my boyfriend, Keiji?"

"Of course, Kotaro."

Suddenly, a bunch of cheers and claps erupted around them. When they looked around, everyone was smiling. 

"Good job, Bokuto-San!"

"Congratulations!" 

"Bokuto has a boyfriend now!"

"Wow, they're so cute!"

Bokuto and Akaashi smiled at each other. This really was the best day for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another part of this! As always, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> *¥5,458.95 = 50 USD
> 
> I wrote most of this during classes haha! Thankfully cameras are not mandatory and I'm not in person or else I would never be able to finish these. Don't worry though, I do pay attention. :)
> 
> (Also thank god Grammarly is a thing ;^;)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter :p 
> 
> I honestly just need more inspiration. Anyways hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Sleepy


End file.
